Qui est le père ?
by Altaryas
Summary: Toute la classe est regroupée par Reiner et Bertholdt au petit matin, tous deux cherchent à connaître l'identité de la personne qui a mis enceinte leur meilleure amie dont elle-même ignore. [Modern Version]


C'est un matin d'Avril banal comme les autres, c'est un 24 avril et une vingtaine de jours plus tôt toute la classe avait été invitée dans la villa de Jean pour fêter l'anniversaire de son ami Gallier. Aujourd'hui toute la classe est à nouveau réunie, tous sont assis à leur place, mais pas que ! Les professeurs de science, littérature, math et sport sont aussi présents assis avec les élèves. Face à tout ce beau monde, trois personnes, une jeune fille blonde au regard froid assise sur le bureau et de chaque côté d'elle possédant une même attitude de videur : un grand gaillard blond et une asperge brune, tous deux les bras croisés scrutant la classe au peigne fin.

 _« - Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent on va pouvoir passer au sujet principal de la journée. **Commence calmement Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Et on ne quittera pas cette classe sans avoir connu la vérité de toute cette histoire ! **S'emporte Reiner.  
**_ _\- Calme. **Râle Annie.  
**_ _\- J'espère que votre réunion est vraiment urgente, nous avons du travail nous. **Grogne le plus petit brun de la classe.  
**_ _\- ça va aller Levi, déstresse ! **Sourit la professeur de science**. On ne travaillera pas entre temps, c'est plutôt coll !  
_ _\- Rah mais fermez-là ! Et écoutez-nous ! **S'impose Reiner.  
**_ _\- Toi tu auras une heure de colle après ça. **Menace le professeur de littérature.** »_

La classe entière reprend son calme, personne ne veut provoquer plus que ça le chef des délinquants qu'est Reiner. Décidément ce trio d'amis c'est très bien formé : la chef des arts martiaux qu'on surnomme aussi la « Reine des Glaces » qu'est Annie Leonhart, 16 ans et quatrième de la classe, le chef du club de cuisine qu'on surnomme aussi « l'Asperge Cultivée » qu'est Bertholdt Hoover, 17 ans et troisième de la classe. Pour terminer, le chef des délinquants aussi nommée « Boss Blonde » qu'est Reiner Braun, 17 ans et pourtant est second de la classe.

Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, entrons dans la classe du sujet et le problème du jour est :

 _« - QUI a osé… Mettre Annie enceinte ?! **Avoue avec colère Reiner.** »_

La classe entière affiche dès lors une expression de choc. En effet, personne n'approche Annie, personne n'aime Annie, personne n'a idée d'être avec Annie, personne n'imagine que Annie puisse avoir passé une nuit avec un gars, PERSONNE ne souhaite être le copain de Annie.

 _« -… Il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui a accroché cette fille ? **Remarque Mikasa de sa voix monotone.  
**_ _\- Oui. **Répond Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne demandez pas à la concernée sérieusement ? **S'impatiente Jean.  
**_ _\- Parce que si elle le savait on en serait pas là enculé. **Rétorque Reiner.  
**_ _\- Déjà, de combien de temps elle est enceinte ? **Demande Gallier.  
**_ _\- ça remonte à ta fête d'anniversaire Arlert Senior. **Râle Reiner.  
**_ _\- La fameuse fête où il y avait de l'alcool à volonté ? **Se remémore Hanji.  
**_ _\- Celle-ci même. **Confirme Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Oh bon sang, elle était géniale cette fête ! Surtout quand on a ramener la girafe du zoo, c'était tellement hilarant ! **Explose la professeur de science en rire.  
**_ _\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas remboursée pour t'avoir avancée l'amande Hanji. **Se remémore Erwin.  
**_ _\- Ne t'inquiète pas poto, je te rembourserai à l'amiable. **Sourit la brune.  
**_ _\- … Vous me désespérez… **Soupire Levi.** »_

À nouveau la classe est agitée, tous demandent à droite à gauche qui pourrait être le potentiel père. Annie regarde la classe, sort son téléphone et ses écouteurs pour mettre sa musique et s'isoler de ce foutoir. Reiner se râcle la gorge et la classe retrouve le silence.

 _« - On va appeler un à un tous les gars. **Annonce Bertholdt.** Eren Jäger, où étais-tu ce soir-là ?  
_ _\- Ce soir-là j'étais avec Mikasa, elle ne m'a pas lâchée d'une semelle. Même si j'aurais voulu je n'aurai pas pu approcher votre folle protégée. **Se défend Eren.  
**_ _\- Argument valable. **Hoche Reiner.  
**_ _\- Jean Kirschtein ? **Appelle Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- J'étais avec Marco dans le jardin en essayant de rattraper la girafe sur laquelle on a perdu le contrôle. **Répond Jean calmement.  
**_ _\- J'ai des photos et des vidéos. **Montre Marco pour preuve.  
**_ _\- Hm… Validé. **Regarde Reiner.  
**_ _\- Connie Springer ? **Demande Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Avec Sasha et Gallier ont été dans la cuisine en train de manger et de tester la nouvelle machine de guerre de notre blondinet. **Se défend correctement Connie.  
**_ _\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a posé la question… **Râle Reiner.  
**_ _\- Thomas Wagner ? **Appelle Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Je n'y étais pas venu, j'ai dû rester chez moi pour surveillée ma petite sœur malade. **Prouve Thomas avec des screens.  
**_ _\- C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu ce jour-là. **Affirme Reiner.  
**_ _\- Fr… Non, improbable, Franz ?  
_ _\- Jamais je ne tromperai Hannah ! **Se lève comme un chevalier blanc.** Je lui voue corps et âme !  
_ _\- Oh Franz… **Chuchote Hannah.  
**_ _\- Je t'aime tellement ma belle… **charme Franz un peu timide.  
**_ _\- Samuel ?  
_ _\- J'étais avec Daz et Tom complètement bourrés sur le dos de la girafe… **tressaille-t-il du souvenir.  
**_ _\- Hé, pas faux. **Ricane Reiner.  
**_ _\- Myliyus ? **Cherche Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Bourré avec Floch et Gordon SOUS la girafe. **Avoue-t-il honteusement**.  
_ _\- Oh bon sang, quelle classe de tarés quand même… L'alcool plus jamais. **Constate Reiner.  
**_ _\- Heum… J'ai cité tout le monde… **ferme-t-il son calepin.** J'ai oublié personne ? »_

Annie lève enfin sa tête pour voir que la recherche n'a mené à rien, sa mémoire était vraiment brouillée et à son réveil elle était vite partie sans même voir avec qui elle était. Maintenant elle se retrouve avec un gosse dans le ventre, les nausées envahissantes et veut au moins savoir à quoi ressemble le père, savoir s'il est nécessaire d'avorter ou pas.

 _« - Il me semble qu'on a oublié personne… **Soupire Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Quelqu'un doit nous mentir alors. **Conclut Reiner.** »_

La porte s'ouvre alors avec fracas sur un jeune homme haletant. Il est blond, yeux bleus, il est le plus intelligent de la classe avec sa meilleure amie Mikasa et c'est le seul absent de la classe.

 _« - Désolé ! Je… je suis en retard… Je… **souffle Armin.** J'ai raté quelque chose ? »_

Et là, toute la classe su, Annie y compris.


End file.
